1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiation failure inspecting method and a radiation failure inspecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
There are known image forming apparatuses that use ink (hereinafter, referred to as ultraviolet curable ink) cured when ultraviolet rays are emitted. Such image forming apparatuses include, for example, a head that ejects the ultraviolet curable ink or a radiation unit that radiates the ultraviolet curable ink on a sheet with ultraviolet rays (for example, see JP-A-2004-82452).
However, the measurement area of a general illuminometer that measures the radiation intensity of the ultraviolet rays is narrow. On the other hand, the radiation unit includes a plurality of radiation sections (for example, LED packages) serving as a light source of ultraviolet rays. Therefore, when a radiation failure of the radiation units is inspected by an illuminometer, the measurement has to be performed a plurality of times, thereby spending a lot of time inspecting the radiation failure.